Alice Of Human Sacrifices
by Snowflakes01
Summary: bercerita tentang songfic berjudul : Alice Of Human Sacrifices milik VOCAlOID      Chap1:Prolog,Chap2:Spade,Chap3:Diamond,Chap 4 : Clover,Chap 5 :hearth
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Nih fic Pertamaku,jadi aku mau minta tolong sama para senpai sekalian ya^^!

Lets begin the story!

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kisimoto****TM**

**Alice Of Human Sacrifices song Is Another Company**

**Author: Miku Hatsune Kagaimane**

**Genre : Advanture/Fantasy**

**Summary : bercerita tentang songfic berjudul : Alice Of Human Sacrifices Chap1:Prolog,Chap2:Spade,Chap3:Diamond,Chap 4 : Clover,Chap 5 :hearth**

Chapter 1: Prolog

_once there was a small dream_

_no one really know who had dream it, such a tiny dream it was_

_the little dream tought_

"_I don't want to disappear like can I make people dream me?"_

_For a while'the dream pondered on this issue until it finally reached a solution._

"_I will make humans dream me,and they shall create my world"_

_Dulu, ada sebuah mimpi yang sangat kecil,_

_Tiada yang tahu siapa yang memimpikannya,apa mimpi kecil itu sebenarnya,_

_Mimpi kecil itu pun berpikir,_

"_Aku tidak mau kecewa seperti caranya agar orang-orang mengiginkanku?"_

"_Aha! Aku akan membuat mereka menginginkanku, dan aku akan membuat orang-orang terjebak didalamnya"_

"_Dengan begitu,maka aku tidak akan mati dan terus hidup dengan pengorbanan dari manusia-manusia itu…"_

Starting main character :

Sabaku no Temari as Meiko (the first alice )

- Uchiha Sasuke as Kaito (the second alice)

-Yamanaka Ino as Miku (the Third alice)

-Fem Uzumaki Naruto & Deidara AS Rin & Len Kagaimane (Fourth alice)

-Haruno Sakura as The owner of Wonderland

Karena ini baru prolog jadi ceritanya masih sedikit,gapapa yah?

Review dan Kritik yang membangun diterima tapi tidak untuk flame!

SO, Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

INi dia chap 2nya, aku harap cerita ini cukup menghibur buat para readers ^^

Balasan Review:

Anjing: bisakah anda flame dengan log-in? DAN ASAL ANDA TAHU ini adalah fic pertamaku,dan ASAL ANDA TAHU anda harus memeriksakan mata anda ke dokter mata di kota anda, karena pad awal saya sudah mengingatkan baha fic ini TIDAK MENERIMA flame. Sekian dan terimakasih.

Twingklypurp: Arigatou buat kesempatannya, ^^ aku harap cerita ini cukup memuaskan.

Yume-chan is Mikado-kun : arigatou buat reviewnya! Aku akan berusaha untuk update express^^

**DISCLAIMER : ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**©YAMAHA COMPANY**

**AUTHOR : MIKU HATSUNE KAGAIMANE**

**SUMMARY:**** bercerita tentang songfic berjudul : Alice Of Human Sacrifices milik VOCAlOID .Haruno Sakura yang merupakan seorang pemilik Wonderland yang turun ke dunia manusia untuk menjadikan salah satu dari mereka menjadi ALICE di Wonderland Chap2 : spade **

**WARNING: ALUR KECEPETAN,TYPO,OOC,GAJE,PENDEK DLL**

Let's begin the story

.

.

.

2nd Chap : Spade

TEMARI'S POV:

Namaku Sabaku No Temari aku lahir & tumbuh di dunia yang membuatku MUAK ini,Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah hutan, aku memang sering kesana untuk meredamkan ? apa kalian bertanya kenapa? Oke kujelaskan aku MUAK dengan dunia ini,di mana semua kejahatan dianggap kebenaran, Aku MUAK dengan dunia yang seolah sudah tidak ada lagi yang bernama keadilan,aku MUAK dengan ayahku yang membunuh ibuku,Aku MUAK dengan apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Aku berhenti sejenak,jujur,perjalanan ini terasa melelahkan biarpun aku sudah sering ke sini. tapi tetap saja jarak dari kota ke hutan cukup jauh, aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke salah satu pohon untuk beristirahat sambil menikmati semilir angin aku memejamkan mataku.

"Kak….."

DEG!

Siapa itu! Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat seorang anak berambut Pink sedang menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggunakan pakaian yang agak kebesaran berwarna putih dengan model pakaian yang biasa dipakai bangsawan jaman dulu.

"Apa,kakak sudah muak dengan dunia ini?"

Aku tersentak,ia seolah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini,akupun menjawabnya

"Ba…ba..bagaiman mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Aku…bisa merasakannya dari aura milik kakak & apa jawaban kakak?"

"Ya…..sesuai perkataanmu tadi,AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN PANGGUNG SANDIWARA BONEKA INI!"

Anak itu tersenyum atau bisa dibilang menyeringai dengan Menyeramkan

"Kalau begitu,maukah kakak pergi ke Wonderland…." Tanya anak itu

"Wonderland?" aku menyipitkan mataku,jujur aku belum pernah mendengar nama tempat itu,

"Ya….Wonderland, tempat dimana semua mimpi dapat terwujudkan dan yang jelas kakak bisa melakukan apapun yang kakak suka disana….."

Mataku melebar,apa ini benar? Apa ini memang sebuah kenyataan?,jika ini hanya mimpi, kumohon seseorang segera membangunkanku. Karena aku mulai merasa mimpi ini agak menyeramkan.

"Ini bukan mimpi,asal kakak tahu itu," bantahnya,

"Apa….apa buktinya kalau ini bukan mimpi?" tanyaku pada gadis pink itu . Ia tersenyum,

" Ini buktinya!" anak itu menusukkan sebuah jarum yang sangat kecil ke lenganku,aku sedikit mengerang ketika jarum itu menembus kulitku.

"Sudah kubilangkan….. kalau ini bukan mimpi….."

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" akupun berlari kearah kota dan pergi ke sebuah taman mungil yang, _well_ jujur saja tidak terlau bagus dan terawat.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas rumput di taman itu,dan menenangkan pikiranku sejenak, aku melihat 'pemandangan' yang bisa dibilang 'normal' di kota ini,

'_Pemandangan' orang yang sedang bercumbu mesra_

'_Pemandangan' orang yang sedang mabuk_

'_Pemandangan' orang yang mengancam orang yang lebih lemah_

'_Pemandangan' orang yang berkelahi_

Jujur saja,Itu membuatku semakin MUAK dan BENCI dengan dunia ini,

"Kalau kakak semakin membenci dunia, kenapa kakak tadi tidak menerima tawaranku tadi?"

DEG! Anak itu lagi,

"A….apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menemui kakak tentu saja." Balas anak itu

"Jadi…. Tadi itu nyata?"

"Tentu saja,buat apa aku berbohong pada kakak?" jawabnya, ia kemudian menyodorkanku sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna merah yang bertuliskan _ALICE OF WONDERLAND_

Aku meraih amplop itu dan membukanya, di kertas itu bertuliskan:

_Dear the first ALICE_

_Come to the wonderland and be my lovely ALICE_

_I'll give you everything you want,_

_And don't forget,your dream will comes true,I will always wait for you._

_P.s : The Owner of Wonderland, Haruno Sakura_

Aku membelalakkan mataku, aku melempar surat itu dan tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna berwarna merah mengelilingiku, dalam sekejap cahaya itu menghilang.

NORMAL POV

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang , penampilan Temari berubah total, Pakaianya yang semula hanya kaos dan celana pendek berubah menjadi sebuah gaun santai sebatas lutut dengan warna merah,di tangannya ia menggenggam sebilah pedang bergagang emas dengan ukir-ukiran,ditelapak tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah symbol berbentuk spade (sekop) berwarna merah darah , ia tampak agak terkejut dengan penampilannya berubah total,ia mengangkat tangannya memandang pedang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itu tanda bahwa kakak sudah menjadi alice." Ucap gadis pink tersebut,seolah tahu semua yang ada dalam pikiran Temari . mata Temari membelalak

"Tapi aku tak meng-iyakan permintaanya!" bantah Temari Gadis itu menyeringai sesaat.

"memang benar sih kalau kakak tidak mengucapkan kata 'ya' tapi, sepertinya hati kakak berkata bahwa 'Ya! Aku ingin menjadi seorang ALICE dan melupakan tempat memuakkan ini!' kan?"

Temari terdiam,memang benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, setidaknya untuk sesaat ia sempat berpikiran seperti itu.

"Jika aku ingin menjadi ALICE apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sudah kuduga kakak akan tergoda, kakak cukup pergi ke gua tersembunyi di tengah hutan dengan membawa surat dan pedang itu…"

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya sepertinya ia masih agak ragu.

"Satu lagi, kakak tidak boleh menyukai dunia ini barang sedetikpun…karena,dengan begitu,kakak tidak akan bisa menjadi ALICE. Kakak mengerti?"

Temari mengangguk,tanda bahwa ia mengerti,

"Aku menunggu kakak di sana… sampai berjumpa lagi..kak…"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya percakapan tadi anak itu pun menghilang,

"A….apa?... kemana anak itu? Jangan-jangan tadi itu…. AH! Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin ia itu hantu!"

Akhirnya Temari memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran untuk menjadi seorang ALICE di Wonderland,dalam perjalananya menuju hutan, di pingir kota ia melihat seorang preman tengah memalak anak kecil dengan menodongkan sebuah pisau kepada anak itu,

"CEPAT SERAHKAN UANGMU!" bentak sang preman

"Ta…ta..tapi… aku tidak punya uang" jawab anak kecil itu.

"AAAHHH! BERISIK!"

CRASH! Pisau itu menembus jantung anak takberdosa itu,berkali-kali taerdengar suara pisau yang ditusuk-tusukkan ke anak darah-darah bercipratan.

Tanpa sadar Temari menggenggam pedang itu semakin kuat, ia akhirnya menghunuskan pedang itu ke jantung preman itu.

"A…apa…. Aku membunuh orang….AKU MEMBUNUH ORANG" Temari berteriak,tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum mengerikan,

"Hei… bagaimana kalau aku membunuh semua penjahat di kota ini? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk…."

Temari membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi kea rah yang berlawanan,

"Sepertinya untuk menjadi seorang ALICE bisa menunggu sebentar…"

Ia pergi kekota,membunuh semua penjahat di sana,membunuh dengan hati dingin dan tak baru berhenti ketika seluruh penjahat di kota itu mati ditangannya.

SRAAAK

Seorang preman bertubuh besar jatuh tersungkur dibawah kakinya ia menyeringai puas.

"kumohon… ampuni aku…." Preman itu tampak memohon-mohon dibawah kakinya,Temari tak menghiraukannya, ia menancapkan pedangnya pada jantung preman itu.

JRaAAAASH! Darah tampak menetes-netes di pedang dan bajunya.

"Sepertinya itu yang terakhir." Ucapnya

"_It's the time to be an ALICE"_ Temari pergi dari kota berdarah itu menuju hutan,setiap langkahnya menuju hutan akan menimbulkan darah yang menetes dari pedang dan gaunnya menimbulkan jejak berwarna merah darah pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di gua tersambunyi di tengah hutan,ia memasukinya. Tampak sebuah pintu emas dengan ukiran WONDERLAND di atasnya. Ia hendak saja masuk ke gerbang itu kalau saja…

"Kakak mau kemana?" Tanya gadis pink tadi.

"Tentu saja aku akan ke Wonderland dan menjadi seorang ALICE…." Jawab Temari,

"Tidak…. Kakak sudah tidak lagi berhak untuk menjadi ALICE di Wonderland…."

"A….APAA! APA KAU BILANG! TENTU SAJA AKU BERHAK!"

"Kakak sudah bahagia di dunia barang hanya sebentar….." ucapnya.

"A….AKU TIDAK BAHAGIA ASAL KAU TAHU!"

" Kakak berbohong buktinya ketika kakak membunuh semua penjahat di kota,kakak terlihat senang dan bahagia…."

"Sudah kuduga! Kau menipuku!" Dengan sekali tebasan anak itu terbbelah menjadi dua, ia pun memasuki gerbang itu ,ia berjalan cukup jauh. Sampai Sesuatu yang mirip dengan sulur tanaman melilit tubuhnya, ia hendak meraih pedangnya,tapi terlambat sulur-sulur itu menyeret dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah sangkar raksasa dan menguncinya.

"TIDAK!TIDAK! AKU INGIN MENJADI SEORANG ALICEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan-teriakkan itu terdengar cukup anak kecil berjalan dan mendekati sangkar yang terbuat dari emas itu.

"Kakak yang malang…." Ucapnya,

Gadis kecil itu menatap Temari dengan tatapan mengasihani, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyanyi.

"_ichibanme ARISU wa otonasshiku_

_Ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni_

_Ironna mono o kirisutete_

_Makkka ni michi o Shiite itta._

_Sonna ARISU wa,mori no oku_

_Tsumibito no you ni tojikamerarete._

_Mori ni dekita michi igai ni,_

_Kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi."_

Ia menyanyi dengan suara yang mengerikan. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan merinding ketakutan.

"Hm…. ALICE pertama, sepertinya ia gagal seperti dugaanku" mata emeraldnya berkilat berbahaya.

" siapa ya… sekiranya yang cocok menjadi ALICE kedua….."

Mata emeraldnya teruju pada seorang pemuda berambut biru donker yang sedang menyanyi,namun sepertinya tidak ada orang yang gadis menyeringai menyeramkan.

"sepertinya aku tahu… siapa yang cocok…"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Selesai juga chap 2! Kalau ada yang berkenan di hati, tolong bilang di review oke^^

So, REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!

KEEP OR DELETE?

p.s Miku Hatsune Kagaimane


End file.
